


Maki’s Cuteness is a Miracle of the Universe!!!

by wraithiwara



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Brought from my tumblr with love, F/F, Gay scores, Maki is a tool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki suffers the horror of... being appreciated by idiots. Rin and Honkers have decided to rate her various aspects and, ever the cool customer, Maki keeps chill when things get going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maki’s Cuteness is a Miracle of the Universe!!!

“Butt?”

“Ten!”

 

“Waist?”

“Ten!!”

 

“Boobs?”

“Ten!!!”

 

“Legs?”

“Ten!!!!”

 

“Hm…. her  _blush?”_

“A million! Two million! Maki-chan’s blush is a miracle of the universe!”

 

“Hey…!” A pencil snapped, Maki’s room grew colder, and two sets of eyes couldn’t look away from the ever increasing shivery atmosphere. “I can hear both of you, you know! Every word!”

 

HONESTLY! Having to brainstorm new costume ideas with Honoka was enough of a pain, but adding Rin into the mix was just plain cruel. Dammit Umi; did you just want a break from her hyperactivity? Listening to them giggle, joke, snore, and complain had grated on her patience all morning and the afternoon, but now that the sun was starting to set the two of them have moved onto a most mortifying topic; Maki’s ‘scores’.

 

It had been a long day for Maki so she was trying her best to ignore it, but then the scoring began and the last thing she needed in her life was those two idiots fawning over her while she tried to work… but as everybody and their mother knew; Maki can’t ignore that sort of embarrassment for long before she has to make it fifty times worse for herself.

“Just shut up. I’m not a miracle of anything and you two are slacking off way too much.”

Case in point? Now she had Rin and Honoka moving in for the kill; one ginger at each side, one chin on each shoulder. She wasn’t looking at them, but she could just imagine the cat like grins stuck to their faces. Dammit. The only option left was to keep her two million points of cuteness, the miracle blush away from this whole mess.

 

“Nyaaa…? Maki-chan is embarrassed!” Rin cooed into her ear, only making the whole thing worse.

“Not even,” she countered harshly, rolling a shoulder and bumping Rin on the chin for good measure. Nice. That felt good.

 

“Wait, she’s not blushing yet!” Then came Honoka’s observation; about as appreciated as a hole in a boat. Maki knew damn well how fast Rin would pounce on that sentence, but the speed of her classmate managed to surprise her anyway. Did she know that was coming? Were they in cahoots? Had they planned that while Maki got them snacks? Damn them, and damn their giggling!

“Come on… it’s embarrassing!” The heat rose on her face and she shrugged, fighting back against those damn chins of theirs and trying, trying so hard, not to think about how nice they both smelled this close, how ticklish it was to have Rin breathing on her ear like that, or how warm her face felt.

“Then we’ll just have to  _make_  her blush, nyaa!” 

Wonderful. Absolutely amazing.

“Oooooh! Great idea, Rin! Now I’m glad I wore lipstick today!”

 

Lipstick, huh? Maki had noticed that earlier but hadn’t really thought much about  _wait no… what? Oh no._  They  _had_ planned this! “You wouldn’t…!” Her protests fell on deaf ears, obviously, and only a second later she was being smooched left and right, on her cheeks, her ears, her neck, her arms… even her hair was getting in on the act.

 

“H-Heeeeey, knock it off you idiots!” She couldn’t stop Honoka and Rin grabbing her arms and leaving her helpless, unable to protect herself or to hide her blush while kisses and compliments rained down on her one after another. “Sheeeeesh!”

 

* * *

 

A day later, and a harsh word in Umi’s ear about who gets to brainstorm with who, and Maki was much more relaxed. Hanayo and Kotori made for much better partners, at least until Maki overheard the two other girls whispering.

 

“Wh-what about the eyes?”

 

“Ten out of ten!”

 

Neither of them ever understood why Maki bolted from the room like a woman possessed, but at least Kotori offered up an explanation.

 

“Maybe Maki-chan is afraid of alpacas…?”


End file.
